roblox_the_northern_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Native
Natives are a team located in the right side of the spawn screen. Labelled as 'hardcore mode', they are actually easier to play than you might think. Natives spawn at the only Native settlement in the Frontier. It has tents, some campfires, a banker, but no shops. Natives can craft a variety of different weapons such as a Wooden Spear, Hunting Bow and Tomahawk. Every weapon needs 3 wood to make but Arrows can be crafted with 1 wood. They can also make a hide knapsack and a tanning rack which they use to make new outfits. However, many of the clothing items can no longer be made such as the Metis outfit & head dress. Which is often sought out by many & is often worn by many skilled players, traders, Native Warriors & Native rebel leaders. Their starting equipment is: 1 Scuffed Axe, 1 Hunting Bow,1 Hunting Knife, and 3 Red Apples. Also you every time you get on as a native you are paid 2 deer fur and 1 deer meat. Because of all starting Native clothing being a Cree Poncho, it can be assumed that the in game, natives are from the Cree tribe, this is historically accurate as the game takes place within James Bay, a real area between Ontario & Quebec, this being the homeland of many types of Cree peoples, it also may be possible that your character may be of another neighboring tribe, such as The Ojibwe, Iroquois, Métis, Sioux, Blackfoot, Innu, Inuit, and the many other native tribes of Canada, however migrated to Quebec, this was not uncommon for many native peoples in Canada, this hypothesis seems to be correct, as in the game, many Native nations clothing can be crafted including traditional clothing from the Iroquois & Sioux nations, which were native nations roughly around the same area. This however has some plot holes, such as the weapon Macuachuitl being creatable by Natives only, despite the Macuachuitl only being used by Natives within the region of Mesoamerica. The same inaccuracy could be said for the clothing item known as the Comanche outfit, which would be historically inaccurate as the Comanche historically populated the southern middle states of what is now The United States. The Native Player base is often known to be more accepting to colonists, often times, (though not always) treating colonist players as equals, compared to the Colonist player base, which often is very hostile towards natives, if you are a colonist, you can go to Native Camp I to talk, trade, and befriend with the Natives, though it should be noted that many players are still violent, and you should not drop your guard. Natives can still backstab you. Unlike Colonist, Natives have significantly less involvement in game events & are often isolated from the rest of the game, such as the (2019) Civil War which was primarily participated by only The HBC Militia & Colonist players, as well as James Bay not allowing Natives to enter, making buying James Bay weapons near impossible without risking their life, or having to interact with other colonists to get them. While many Native players are annoyed by this, claiming it very unfair, others could argue that this was made intentional to highlight the unjust acts made my real life colonists towards the local native population. The Natives get a warmth penalty of 30 while walking on roads and rocks and 50 warmth penalty while walking on Snow. It should be noted that any purchase on a Colonist character is not active on a Native character. Note: Natives shouldn't wander into James Bay because they are very aggressive to any outsiders. Surviving there is difficult, making pounds can be deadly and always have a bed nearby. Firearms should be obtained by killing other characters with it, instead of getting it yourself. Never trust colonists (unless it is your alt account or close friend). Category:Roles